


present

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie didn't really know what to think when he found the gigantic box on his porch on Christmas Eve but he really should have known that it had everything to do with Richie Tozier.





	present

**Author's Note:**

> Back to fluff! This one is really short. I started to put some more into it to make it longer but I realized that it was better with less words so I posted it just like this.
> 
> This is inspired by [a prompt from tumblr](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/168712729078/imagine-your-otp-where-person-a-opens-a-large).

Eddie didn’t quite know what to think of the giant box that he found sitting on his front porch after getting three texts in a row from a very exasperated Beverly Marsh.

**open your front door**

**do not fucking ask me anything about it**

**I had nothing to do with it**

Of course his curiosity was piqued but he didn’t really expect to find what he did. It was probably the biggest box he’d ever seen with candy canes printed on the white cardboard and a big red bow slapped on top. There was no one around. He had a lot of questions that could only be solved with opening the box but he wasn’t quite sure that he was willing to do it. The mere ostentatious look of the box made him want to get it off his porch as soon as possible but one tug proved that it was too heavy for him to get it inside. So that left him with opening it right here.

With a heavy sigh, Eddie reached out and tugged on one part of the ribbon, watching as it all fell apart before unfolding the flaps. Before he could even get them all the way open, a tall, lean, infuriatingly familiar form popped out with a wide grin. There was another smaller red bow tied haphazardly in his messy curls and he was wearing a ridiculous patterned Christmas sweater that heavily featured what he assumed was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Richie yelled, reaching out to smack a sticky green bow on Eddie’s shirt. “I’m your present for tonight.”

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want the receipt,” he deadpanned.

Richie didn’t look fazed in the slightest.

“Spaghetti Man gets off a good one!” he said, looking even more thrilled if possible. “But wait until you hear what I have with me in this box of goodies and you’ll be begging me to come in.”

Eddie stared at him, almost dreading what Richie would have in there. The second he said something about condoms, the door was getting slammed in his face.

“I brought a stack of Christmas movies, including Singin’ in the Rain. I know it’s not a Christmas movie but it’s a classic and there’s a certain nostalgia to it. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure that’s the Eddie Kaspbrak Christmas movie formula,” he said, shoving a pile of at least ten DVDs into Eddie’s hands.

Eddie would have loved to correct him but he wasn’t wrong. In fact, he’d given that speech many times while defending Singin’ in the Rain as the perfect move to watch on or near Christmas.

“I brought sugar cookies from that bakery that you like, hot chocolate mix from that organic grocery store you always go to, peppermint marshmallows, caramel popcorn, candy canes, and last but certainly not least, some of Mike’s famous homemade stew.”

Eddie glanced from Richie’s face to the bags he held in his hands and back, trying and failing not to be swayed by his offerings. He would love to come up with some excuse, something better he could be doing on Christmas Eve, but everyone had family dinners or dates. All he had to look forward to was a possible phone call from his mother guilting him for not coming back to Derry for Christmas.

“Fine,” he said, stepping aside. “But only if you get this damn box off my porch. My neighbors are staring.”

No one was actually staring at the moment but Eddie was certain they would be soon.

“They’re just admiring my ass,” Richie said as he nearly fell out of the box.

He walked by with his bags of food, smacking a kiss on Eddie’s cheek as he passed. Shaking his head, Eddie turned to follow him. Not that he would admit it, Richie’s present was exactly what he needed right now. Fifteen minutes later, he found himself curled up on the couch with a bowl of stew in his hands, hot chocolate with peppermint marshmallows on the coffee table, and Richie at his side as Gene Kelly made his red carpet entrance with Jean Hagen. Reaching out with his foot, he nudged at Richie’s thigh where he was already drumming his fingers.

“Hmm?”

He looked away from the movie, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Thanks,” Eddie said quietly.

Richie’s smile was softer than before and he nodded, reaching down to give Eddie’s ankle a light squeeze.

“We can make out during You Were Meant for Me,” he said with a wink.

Eddie scoffed, pulling his foot away.

“In your dreams,” he said, shaking his head.

“How’d you know?” Richie said, fluttering his ridiculously long eyelashes flirtatiously.

Eddie knew that his cheeks were red and hated that Richie could probably see it too.

“Just watch the movie Trashmouth,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

They didn’t kiss at all during the first movie, or even the second. But before they could make it halfway through the third, Eddie was half in Richie’s lap with one hand in his hair as they kissed gently and slowly, savoring each and every brush of their lips. They never made it to the fourth movie but neither of them could bring themselves to care. After all, no on screen romance could quite measure up to smiling and laughing as they shared cookies and kissed until they fell asleep tangled up on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
